


nice to meet you (i could show you incredible things)

by gay_as_heck



Series: Sea Devil Week 2015 Ficlets [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella and Ursula both start at Storybrooke High School as freshmen, both complete opposites. Cruella’s wary of the world and its ways, while Ursula’s still wide eyed and guileless, but they somehow become friends and, eventually, fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice to meet you (i could show you incredible things)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of [Sea Devil Week 2015](http://seadevil-week.tumblr.com/post/125168154596/votes-are-in-heres-the-schedule-for-the-week).  
> [Tumblr post](http://gayasheck.co.vu/post/126011696546/sea-devil-week-day-6-high-school-au-cruella).

“Mal!”

Cruella and Maleficent both turned to look at the tiny figure running towards them, the latter rolling her eyes.

“Poor, poor Ursula...she needs to learn that running down the hallway in high school just isn’t...cool.”

“Who’s that?” Cruella asked, raising an eyebrow at the steadily approaching figure.

“Friend of the family. We basically grew up together, so we’re kind of like sisters.”

“Hm.” Cruella went back to inspecting her nails.

“Hey, Mal, are you still gonna catch a ride with me and my dad today? He wants to take us out to get something to eat after our first day.”

“Yeah, sure. Oh, by the way, this is my friend, Cruella.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ursula said uncertainly, stretching out a hand.

“Echanté,” Cruella replied, taking Ursula’s hand delicately.

There was an awkward pause after that, in which Cruella stared at the chipped nail polish on her left middle finger, Ursula stared at the floor, and Maleficent stared at both of them.

“Well,” Ursula said awkwardly, “I better get to class. Bye.”

“Bye,” Mal echoed.

As soon as Ursula had left, Cruella turned to Maleficent.

“What’s her name again?”

“Ursula.”

"Ursula,” Cruella said slowly, as if tasting the name. “Well, I get the feeling that Ursula and I are going to be very good friends.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”


End file.
